Jade Rings
by WriterOfYaoiFics
Summary: A pair of jade rings will make their love stronger. Takedai. Shounen-ai. Read&Review! ^^
1. Prologue-the legend

Jade Rings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of its characters.  
  
A/N: My first digimon fic! A Takedai or TakeruxDaisuke, so it's shounen- ai, be warned. This was actually my dream ^.^''', well it's not exactly like the dream but similar. The dream was so touching that I woke up crying . This is slightly AU, the fic doesn't mention any digimons. Well that's about it and don't forget to review!  
  
Prologue - the legend  
  
Legend has it that a long time ago existed a pair of lovers. A woman as beautiful an the angel and a man as handsome as a Greek god. Their love was stronger than any others; however, it was not accepted. The woman was unbelievably rich while the man did not own a cent; moreover, they were cousins. As the woman was forced to marry another she did not love, the man committed suicide because he could not love anyone else. With a pained heart, the woman used her resources, her skills and her life to make a pair of jade rings. It was said that these rings had the power to see through any love that was seen as wrong by the society.  
  
*******  
  
Takeru looked curiously at the jade rings his grandmother left him. Their cool texture soothed his confused heart. Looking at them more closely he thought they glowed lightly but quickly dismissed it as Yamato told him to hurry up. Takeru ran towards his brother as he stuffed the rings into his pocket. Little did he know that his life was about to take a turn and that a life long lover was waiting for him in the near future.  
  
***************** This was... crappy!!! .~~~ But hopefully it will get better in the next chapter. Anyways, review plz!! I'll be very happy and write faster ^.~ 


	2. Failed attempt at suicide

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I'll be more than glad if someone decided to give it to me ^.~  
  
A/N: Thank you so much Sarah-chan, lobsterAHOY (nooo, don't go! It's so nice to have a reviewer like you! And thank you again for reviewing my other ficcies! Join my interactive fic! Please?), Fordina, tamagochi, Pepper Breath, Dream-chan, Shinigami (Well the name is like that cause Daisuke is more angsty here and I might hint some other relationships.), Yuka-chan, Thea (^^ I thought so, but this chapter is better. Or is it?). And I totally agree that Takeru looks so cute with Daisuke ^^.  
  
********* Daisuke's POV  
  
Takeru.  
  
Names don't mean much. This is what you told me when I used to call you by the wrong names on purpose. You never got mad at me for it. I think that's about when I fell for you.  
  
You have no idea how much I treasure your name.  
  
I whisper it when I go to sleep, when I wake up in the morning, when I get into trouble. And your face: beautiful, untouchable like that of an angel's.  
  
The memory of you brings happiness and sadness. At the same time that I love you, I can not have you.  
  
The irony of it all makes me want to laugh until I suffocate.  
  
The wind caresses my hair with gentle fingers and I imagine it's you; the water kisses my lips with butterfly touches and I imagine it's you. Even now when I'm staring down the highest bridge in the city, ready to face death I imagine you're welcoming me instead of heartless razor sharp rocks.  
  
A bitter laugh escapes my lips, even in times like this I can vaguely see you running towards me. Illusions of the mind, they drive you mad. And believe me, I'm speaking from experience.  
  
I shakily stand on the railing, swaying with the wind. Good-bye Takeru, my love, my angel, my soul.  
  
I close my eyes as the wind hits me in a painful blow and the gravity brings me closer to my demise. I imagine I'm flying with you Takeru, only you...  
  
"Daisuke" Was that??... no, couldn't be, my mind is playing tricks again.  
  
"Daisuke, what the hell do you think you are doing???!!!!" My body stops with a not so gently tug. I open my eyes and look up. Takeru...what are you doing here? You're supposed to be away and happy.  
  
"Let go Takeru." Don't you realize that I'm not worth your time? I'm nothing and you... you are everything.  
  
My face must have betrayed something because your eyes soften.  
  
"Daisuke don't you know how much pain you will cause us?"  
  
You'll get over it and lead a happy life.  
  
"Sometimes you're just so selfish Daisuke. Don't you understand that there's people who care about you?"  
  
Really? How come I never noticed?  
  
"Like who?" My voice is heavy with sarcasm.  
  
"All of us! Your friends, your sister, your family and Kari. Don't you know Daisuke??"  
  
All of them? No, they don't even notice me.  
  
"And you Takeru?" Anytime now, you'll crush my already broken heart.  
  
" I... I care about you the most Daisuke."  
  
You... you what? Did I hear that right? In my surprise I never noticed that you already managed to drag me up. I stare at you open-mouthed when my feet finally hits solid ground again.  
  
"Daisuke, close your mouth. You're drooling."  
  
Did you know that your laugh is beautiful? Scratch that, all about you is beautiful.  
  
"You like me?" Great, I sound like an idiot. I feel like hitting myself over the head.  
  
"Yes Daisuke. I'm...sorry, I shouldn't have said that, you'll probably hate me now."  
  
Hate you? Are you kidding me?  
  
Laughing the first time in days, I tackle you to the ground in a bone- crushing hug. I can see that you didn't expect this at all but wasn't about to complain. As I look into your blue eyes I feel myself drowning.  
  
"Daisuke, do you want to be my koi?" Aww, you look so cute when you're blushing. And you have to ask?  
  
"I'd love to Takeru. I love you." I whisper into your ear what I always wanted to say.  
  
"I know. Thank you Daisuke." Well, at least I can be with you. Hopefully you'll say those three little words to me one day. I smile as we intertwine our fingers and walk slowly towards home.  
  
**************  
  
Both of the boys failed to notice a greenish hue flicker around them and disappear.  
  
  
  
************************ Was that better? It was still kinda mushy in the beginning but I think it was better ^^ . Be sure to review and let me know what you think! 


	3. One-month anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
A/N: I am sorry this took so long, as I explained in my other fics, I explain again that there are three reasons. I got writer's block last month, my account got blocked for a week and I was sick. Does bad luck follow me around or something? . But here it is, I'm glad ^^ cause soon I won't have time anymore and it's best to finish the stories before that. Hope you guys like this chapter! It's the last happy one before I make Takeru and Daisuke's lives living hell *insert standard evil laugh *-- Mwahahahahaha... o_O Did I say that there was no digimon here but I don't think I said that the whole trip and everything happened, the digimon just can't meet with them. ^^  
  
*This A/N was written a few weeks back! I'm too lazy to change it so I'm just gonna leave it there but the reason that I took so long to upload this was because I got a horrible writer's block on this story! I rewrote this for about 4 times and still it sucks x_x*  
  
Pepper Breath: Thanks! This chapter is the last romance bit for a while but there's more in the end ^.^  
  
Shinigami: Yep, that was the rings. I realize it's not very original, actually not original at all but I had to add that bit in there because... I felt like it. -_-''' Well as for the reaction of others that's for me to know and you to wonder! *muse pops up from nowhere* "she doesn't know either" Umm, yeah. *big sweatdrop*  
  
Sarah-chan: Meep, don't do anything Sarah-chan! See, I had reasons and now I wrote it! ^^  
  
Yuka-chan: Um... thanks? *feeds cookie to her constantly hungry muse who doesn't have a name yet*  
  
Thank you all for reviewing! Please review again! I luv reviews ^^  
  
************ Daisuke's POV  
  
I love you Takeru. You know but you never reply. Of course, it's not like I deserve your love or anything but it would be nice.  
  
-No one's going to be nice to a sick fag like you.-  
  
Shut up! No, Takeru cares about me, he really does. Yet somewhere in my heart I believe in that little voice. Ah, friends and lover. It must be some kind of punishment for my previous life, it must. My so called friends don't care about me, too wrapped up in their own world. A lover who I don't think loves me back. It's already enough though, enough for me to live on. Tracing his face in the picture with a finger I smile. I truly really do love you Takeru. I would give up my life for you any time without hesitation.  
  
-worthless piece of shit, your love is wasted-  
  
This time I ignore that voice who caused me more than enough misery. Tomorrow is our one-month anniversary, I'm happy. Goodnight Takeru, love you.  
  
*****  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
Dear Daisuke (great now I'm calling my journal Daisuke),  
  
Of all our time together I guess the one-month anniversary was the most memorable of them all. We promised not to buy gifts for each other; actually I was short on money, but that's beside the point. The point is that all we need is each other and the bond we share.  
  
Sometimes I wonder just how much pain you went through because I was too much of coward to confront my own feelings. I'm sorry, Daisuke; sorry for past pains I put you through and future pains that I know are coming. I never told you but my mom is homophobic (A/N: is this right?); she hates them or should I say us. I'm afraid that if she found out she would never let me see you again. Paper can never enclose fire so she'll know sooner or later.  
  
But I'm sure it won't be soon, so no doubts for today. Back to the anniversary last weekend. We went to the carnival to spend the day together and had tons of fun going on rides, eating ice cream and popcorn, watching the magic show and playing in those game booths. I can never forget your smile when I won that stuffed bear for you. It lit up your face and brightened your features, so beautiful. I still can't understand how the bear could ever look like me? I'm not that fat and cuddly. I remember you laughed and said I was cuter, I think I blushed.  
  
The best however happened after the carnival. When I pulled you aside and wanted to voice my love for you, you wouldn't belive how nervous I was.(P.S. Daisuke, if you ever find this I'll never admit to this sentence) Sure I love you but saying it aloud is a big step for me. The last rays of the sun shone on your hair and the surroundings making everything so dream- like. For a moment you were almost not real to me, like an angel that stepped out of my most wonderful dreams. That's when I was sure that I loved you more than anything else in the world, that I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you if you'd let me. I offered the jade ring that grandma left me to mark our love; they fit perfectly onto our fingers. I could've sworn they were bigger but nah I probably remembered wrong. Anyhow, the kiss afterwards was the most perfect and sweet one yet, it was almost like sealing a promise.  
  
God, I can't believe how mushy I feel right now, love sure makes you strange.  
  
Love you, Takeru.  
  
*******  
  
Really, that was quite disturbing since this is the result of 4 rewrites. I guess I'm better at angst anyways. For all you angst fans, there's tons coming up ahead! ^_~  
  
Please review! 


End file.
